Xavier's Secret
by Rosie hater
Summary: No one knew Xavier had someone. A Japanese girl no one's ever seen for a wife. But there's more... she's a mutant with wings!
1. Rush

_**Xavier's secret**_  
Kag x Prof. Xavier  
_  
__**Ch1**__-rush_

"Storm!" a man in a wheel chair rolls down the halls.  
"Yes professor?" a woman with tanned skin and white hair steps in front of him.  
"I need you to drive the jet to Japan immediately!"  
"What-"  
"I'll explain on the way! It's of high importance that we get there as soon as possible!"

Adhering to the man's directions, the woman lands the small plane on the roof of a Japanese hospital and they rush inside. She is shocked when they reach a room with a girl on the bed covered in wires and bandages. "Xavier-San!" an older woman rushes over. "I'm so glad you've come! Things here have just been awful! I tried to contact you as soon as I could! She won't wake up! They've managed to stabilize her but not many people will help he since she grew wings!" the woman be ones hysterical. "I heard her call out to me in my mind! She said you could help! But I wasn't able to contact you until now! It's been two weeks! My daughter is dying! You have to help her! Please!"  
"You know I will help her in any way I can Mrs. Higurashi. But are you ready for me to take her home with me? I have doctors that will look after her and a school of children that will provide new friends"  
"as long as I can visit her I don't care! Just save my baby!"  
"I will take care of everything. Please let Ororo drive you home"

"you asked for me Charles?" a blue fuzz ball runs into the room wearing a lab coat and glasses.  
"Hank, I need a favor from you"  
"after everything you've done for me, anything"  
"please care for... My wife"


	2. Holding On

_**Ch.2**__ – Holding On_

The girl had been in Hank's medical wing for only a few days. Charles had visited every free chance he had. She was still unconscious and in near-critical condition, but she was slowly stabilizing. Charles sighed to himself as he worked on cleaning her beautiful white wings that had been stained with blood.

"Charles… may I ask how you two met?"

"Of course Hank. Shortly after Magneto and I went our separate ways I took a trip to Japan. I couldn't help but be curious if there were other mutants in the area so I tapped into my abilities. She quite literally jumped me."

"Why?"

"She was so excited to meet someone different like her. She was warm sunshine on the darkest of days."

"You fell for her instantly, as if she was your soul mate."

"Yes. I couldn't stay away from her. But one day something happened and she went missing. I searched everywhere. But I couldn't find her, couldn't sense her. Her mother told me that she had gotten very sick and that she would not want me to see her so weak. I told her mother of how I wanted to care for her, wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. With her mother as our medium we signed papers, but I know she would've wanted a real wedding."

"You should know then, that's she's been holding onto a pair of rings."

"… Let me see."

"Here." Hank hands Xavior a chain stained with the girl's blood, the rings completely untouched. They're a beautiful silver, both have weaving vine-like designs on the outside. However on the inside one has a pair of wings with Japanese writing in between where the other is blank. "I'm sorry I can't translate."

"I will ask her myself once she's feeling better." Charles smiles as he reaches out to hold her hand. "Please get better Kagome, there's so much I want to show you. I started a school for mutants. We're coexisting with normal humans. I built a computer to search out mutants in need of help. Wake up so I can share everything with you." A strong pulse in the air shakes Xavier's chair and knocks Hank off his feet. "…Kagome?" Another pulse in the air shakes the room, a third knocks Xavior out of his char, yet he uses his own powers to keep himself beside her. When nothing else happens they look towards to girl to find her body mending itself.

"I've never seen anything like this… did you know about this?"

"I did not but it has been years since I last saw her." Xavior is stunned speechless for a few minutes when he feels a pull on his mind. _–Kagome?-_

_ -Char… les…-_

_ -Kagome! I'm here, you're safe.-_ He smiles as he turns to Hank. "She's awake."

"No professor, according to the monitors she is still unconscious. Though with her body all mending she is now stable."

_-Kagome what happened?-_

_ -Wake…me…-_ Charles frowns as her mind slips from his.

"I'm surprised she was even able to call out to you with everything she just did." Hank reassures him.

"Perhaps you are right. She needs to rest. When she wakes tomorrow I will show her just how much I've missed her."


End file.
